Crash Into Me
by Laura Elizabeth
Summary: Merlin comes to London to help his uncle with his medical practice and meets a beautiful girl who challenges him in every way possible. Modern AU. Merlin/Morgana with appearances from other characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi everyone! It's been so long since I've put anything Merlin related on here! I've been working on this off and on, and it's a story that will end up in an interesting place so I wanted to share it with you! I hope everyone enjoyed the series 5 premiere! For those of you wondering about my other Merlin story—no worries! I will update that soon. I've picked it back up and am currently editing it.

Please let me know what you think. Constructive, thought-out reviews are always appreciated and usually returned.

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

I.

He couldn't help but smile as he felt the sun on his back. It was unreasonably warm for January. While the weather still called for a coat, the sun was a welcome sight in the normally dreary winter months of England. Merlin surveyed his surroundings as he adjusted the rucksack on his back. London was at least five times larger than his hometown. The city was bustling with life; street vendors, massive amounts of people on foot, colorful shop fronts, taxis; all things he wasn't used to. He was from a quiet little city, with mostly retired couples and occasional grandchildren occupying it. He could walk just about anywhere and without a map. Here he knew he'd get turned around just stepping out of his front door.

He was thankful for the car his mother's neighbor had sold him. It may not have been nice, but it functioned fine—even after the oil leak and the high pitched squealing. He shut the door to his little blue car and headed towards the doctor's office. It was a small homeopathic practice that his great uncle had been running on his own for the last twelve years. Though the man was still fairly fit for being in his late sixties, work was beginning to overwhelm him. There had been an influx of patients recently, and he found himself stretched thin. Hoping to get some help at least with the paperwork, he asked his only niece if her son would be interested in working for him. Eager to see a big city and live outside of his mother's home, Merlin said yes.

He opened the door and a sensor went out producing a loud bell that echoed through the empty front room.

"I'll be with you in one minute!"

Merlin laughed silently as he pushed open the only door in the room. "Uncle Gaius? It's Merlin."

A white haired man with a wise expression emerged from a backroom with a bottle of something blue.

"Ah! You're early!"

"Yes. Well, I thought I'd like a little more time to get my bearings. I hope you don't mind."

"Well no, of course I don't mind!" His smile turned into a frown as he scratched the back of his neck. "Though I don't have your room quite made up yet."

"That's okay. I can help you if you like?"

Gaius looked embarrassed. "You see Merlin, this building is small, and my patient count has grown rather large. Which means I've had to find storage space for all of my records." He gestured towards a room at the far end of the building and he and Merlin stood in front of it. "I've been putting them in here because I have no other place for them. But I must admit that in my old age, moving them around in any kind of organized manner is taxing. So they're a bit messy."

Merlin opened the door and flicked the light on. There were boxes stack upon boxes, littering the entire room. There were loose file folders and papers lying on top of the boxes. He honestly didn't know where to start.

"Are these labeled?"

"Ah. Some are. But I'm afraid we'll have to go through some of them."

"This is going to take some time."

"That it is. I'm so sorry Merlin."

"It's okay, honestly." He looked around the building expectantly. "I'll just take the sofa until we can get this taken care of."

"No, no. That's not fair to you." He rubbed his forehead. "I feel terrible about this." He reached down and pulled out his wallet. "Here, let me pay for a hotel. At least until we make space for a bed."

He attempted to hand Merlin the money, but he pushed his hand away. "No, please keep it. I'll sleep on the couch. It's not like I haven't done it before."

"I actually don't own a sofa." He looked a little embarrassed. "All I had are armchairs in the waiting room."

Merlin shrugged. "I'll sleep in one of those then. Or on the floor. Really, it's not a big deal."

"I can't let you do that. You're my nephew for goodness sake. Please. I'm already indebted to you for helping out here. Let me repay you with this. At least so you're comfortable."

"No, really. It's all right."

Merlin believed they had reached a stalemate until Gaius made another suggestion.

"Do you remember Gwen? The little girl you played with when you would come to visit?" The sparkle in his eyes was undeniable.

"Of course. She was really nice."

"She has a flat not far from here. She stops by once a week to check on me. Lovely girl. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to give you a place to sleep until we have this cleaned up."

"But. I haven't seen her since we were kids. That could be really awk-"

"Nonsense! I'll ring here right now!"

"But-"

"It'll give you two a chance to catch up," he said with a wink.

* * *

And that's how Merlin got to where he was now. He felt terrible for imposing on her like this. Especially since Gwen had worked late and he didn't get there until after eleven. Gwen had been overly nice. She was gushing over him from the very second he arrived on her doorstep. She even hugged him. He couldn't complain much though, she had grown into an absolutely gorgeous woman, and he found himself stumbling over his words. She smiled and blushed and showed him the couch he would be sleeping on, and where the bathroom and kitchen were before stumbling off to bed. In the brief ten minute encounter they had, he had a feeling that they would grow to be friends. _Maybe more._ He smacked himself in the face for thinking like that. She showed him hospitality and all he could think about was her breasts. Well, the last time he saw her she didn't have any, but that's still no excuse.

But the couch was comfortable, and he slept through the night having been exhausted by the day's traveling. He could feel the sun on the backs of his eyelids and was slowly being coaxed out of sleep when he heard a shriek and felt a sting of a smack across his chest. He attempted to sit up but flailed and fell onto the floor tangled in his sheet. When he regained his senses, he realized there was a pair of legs standing directly in front of him. But these weren't just legs. These were pale, long legs. And these legs were naked. And these legs were not Gwen's. He looked up to the person who had just hit him to see a woman standing with a rolled up newspaper in nothing but underwear and a tank top. The look of shock on her face mirrored his own.

"You fucking scared the life out of me!"

"You hit me?"

"Because you scared me!"

"I was sleeping, how could I have scared you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know. How about there's a strange man sleeping on my couch and I have no idea who the fuck he is or why he's on my sofa! Not to mention the lack of clothing!"

He looked down at his bare chest and then back to her naked legs. "Well you're not wearing pants, and I think that's far more offensive." She smacked him again.

He threw his hands up defensively. "I'm a friend of Gwen's ok?"

She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Not that kind of friend. My uncle owns a homeopathic practice and he's asked me to help. I got into town yesterday but he didn't have my room ready. Gwen was kind enough to let me stay here. But she failed to mention she had a flatmate."

"And she failed to mention you were staying here. She has a lot on her plate with work and school. Sometimes she forgets the important things," she said exasperatedly.

She surveyed his appearance before offering him a hand to shake. "I'm Morgana, Gwen's failed to mention flatemate."

"Merlin, Gwen's failed to mention friend and temporary house guest."

He hoisted himself from the floor and pulled yesterday's shirt over his head. He could feel her watching him. Had this girl ever heard of modesty?

"She probably left you a note, you know. And in it she probably explained the whole 'oh yeah, I have a flatmate called Morgana' bit. And she probably apologized for not being here when you got up."

Sure enough, when he looked at his rucksack, there was a note lying on top. And it said exactly what Morgana had said it would.

_Merlin,_

_Terribly sorry about rushing out this morning. Someone called in sick and management wanted me to cover for her. And so sorry about not mentioning that I have a flatmate. Her name's Morgana, though I suspect you'll have met her already. She's got a good heart, and she's quite sweet when you get to know her. I warn you though- she's a bit of a minx. I drew you a map on the back of this so you'd know where the shops were. I'm sorry there's not much to eat, but feel free to help yourself to anything you like. _

_Again, so sorry. Will call later._

_Cheers,_

_Gwen_

"You're right, she left a note about you, and apologized profusely."

"Of course I'm right."

"Your humility is truly stifling."

"Are you like this with everyone you meet, or is it just pretty Irish girls?"

"You know, Gwen warned me. She said you were a minx."

Morgana threw her head back, exposing the pale skin of her throat and laughed loudly. "What gave it away?"

"Well, the near indecency for starters."

She grinned and leaned towards him so she hovered right at his ear. When she whispered, he could feel goosebumps raising on his flesh.

"I could've been naked."

When he didn't retort she backed away smiling. "I'm going to get dressed. Since I'm a shit cook, we should go get breakfast." She looked at the clock to see that it was approaching noon. "Or lunch."

Before he could reply, she had retreated back into her bedroom, which as Merlin noticed, was down a hallway parallel to the kitchen. She wasn't even gone for five minutes, when she emerged wearing jeans, an oversized black sweater, and a pair of trainers. He was sitting on the sofa putting his shoes on when she flopped down next to him.

"So there's this little place a block over that has really great food."

He continued to tie his shoes.

"They have wonderful coffee and the absolute best blueberry strudel."

Still no response.

She let the silence linger a little longer between them until she caught the hint of a smile forming at the corner of his lips.

"Tell me, Merlin, are you normally like this, or have you suddenly been struck mute?"

His head snapped up then.

"I was actually just going to ask you a question."

"Well, what is it then?"

"Do you often walk around here naked? Because if you do, I may have to stay over more often."

The shocked look on her face was enough to illicit an impish grin from him. "What? I can't be cheeky?"

"Just wasn't expecting it." She stood and looked at him expectantly. "Well, are you coming or not? By the looks of it, you could use a little extra weight."

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"

It was her turn to shoot him a cheeky grin as she headed out of the front door.

* * *

They were seated across from each other at a small round table covered with a plastic table cloth. In the center sat a small blue vase full of plastic flowers. Merlin chuckled upon first seeing the decor.

"Look, I know it's a bit tacky, but the food's good. And after a while it grows on you."

After the orders were placed—his a glass of water and a sandwich, hers a cup of coffee and a pastry, they both settled into comfortable small talk.

"Did you see our waitress? She was totally giving you the look."

"What look?"

Morgana laughed. "My goodness Merlin, where did Gwen find you? _The_ look. She was obviously interested in providing you with another type of good service, if you know what I mean." She winked over-dramatically.

"Er, I don't think she really—I mean, what gave you that impression?"

"Just trust me. Girls know these things. And besides, she's always been quite sweet. Her name's Freya and she's worked here for as long as I can remember. Maybe you two can become friends." She said the word "friends" while making air quotes.

"Um. I suppose so. Maybe."

She shook her head. "Really. How does Gwen know you?"

"We were good mates a while back. When I was little, I used to come to London and see my uncle. Gwen's mum worked for him, so we would always play together. But then her mum passed away and I didn't see her anymore."

"Your uncle. You said he had a homeopathic practice."

"Yes. Gaius Ambrose. Have you heard of him?"

She smiled fondly. "I know Gaius. He's been treating my family for a while."

"Small world." He pondered that new knowledge for a moment. "So how do you know Gwen?"

"Honestly? Well, I met her when I was ten. Her father was hired as our groundskeeper and she moved with him into the guest house."

He arched an eyebrow. "Groundskeeper? Guesthouse? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately. But none of it's mine by birth anyway. I was adopted."

"Really?"

She took a bite of her pastry and continued. "My parents have been gone for a while."

He realized that was all she was going to divulge to him. And why should she say more? They didn't even know each other. He shrugged off the strange feeling that had settled on his shoulders and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry about your parents."

She shrugged and took a big gulp of her coffee. She winced as it scaled her throat but said nothing.

He decided to offer up a little bit of his own sob story.

"My dad walked out on my mum when she was pregnant with me. I've never met him."

"Sorry."

"Thanks."

He could tell she was a little uncomfortable, but she still remained silent. That is, until she dropped her pastry onto her plate and looked right at him, eyes sparkling. "What are we doing being so morose this early in the day? I mean, seriously, if we're going to talk like this we might as well be at a funeral. Tell me Merlin, what are your plans for today?"

"I was going to help Gaius clean up the spare room, but that's it."

"Excellent."

"Why is that?"

The smile she gave him in return made him a little uneasy.

"Because it's Friday and if you're going to be staying here, you need to get acquainted with the nightlife."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the sweet and encouraging reviews! I really appreciate it! Also, thank you so much to MosterJunkie for being so helpful! You're awesome!

Sorry to keep everyone waiting. I've had an illness and a health scare with my grandma (she's okay now.) Plus the holiday and school. I'm making excuses, but seriously, this semester has been killing me. No worries though. After the second week of December updates will come more frequently. =D I hope everyone who celebrated Thanksgiving had a wonderful time. Also, sad to see that this is the final series of Merlin. My heart aches a little. I desperately need to catch up seeing as I've only seen the first three episodes.

This is actually part one of two for this chapter. This one is pretty dialogue heavy. I apologize if that's not your thing. I actually really enjoy writing it. I'm pacing this story, so if you think it starts to drag a little, please feel free to let me know. I'm definitely open to suggestions!

If you see any grammatical problems please let me know!

Reviews are appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** **Not Mine.**

II.

Morgana's words weighed heavily on Merlin's mind the entire day. Of course he had lied to her. Said he'd been to loads of clubs. He didn't want to sound like a fool in front of the people he was so desperately trying to get on with. The truth was that he had only ever been to one house party—never a club. And that house party was when he was fifteen. And there wasn't even alcohol there. He had went with his best mate Will, and the party had been cut short when the kid throwing it (he hadn't even known the guy) freaked out after someone spilled sparkling grape juice all over the area rug in the sitting room.

Needless to say, Merlin's party experience wasn't very helpful to his current predicament. He frowned as he left Gaius's thinking about it. He had managed to help Gaius get through the Fs in his patient records. At that rate it would take at least a week to get the room cleared, if not longer. That meant another week at Gwen's.

It was nearly six in the evening when he re-entered the flat to complete silence. It appeared that no one was home. He flicked the hall light on and grabbed his bag. He'd have to find something else to wear tonight seeing as his current shirt was covered in dust from his work earlier that day. He sifted through the clothes he'd brought (mostly t-shirts) until he found the old AC/DC shirt he had found when going through old boxes in the attic as a child. His mother confessed it had belonged to his father and he decided to keep it. As he pulled it over his head he heard a chuckle behind him.

"Are t-shirts the only things you own?"

He jumped at the sound and collided with the table to his right.

"CHRIST MORGANA! Why the hell do you do that?" He turned quickly to face her but turned back around when he saw that all she was wearing was an oversized shirt. "And will you put some clothes on?"

"Oh Merlin. You're so modest. You know, we are in the 21st century. You were aware, weren't you?"

He turned around and kept his eyes on her face. "Well aware, thank you." And though she smiled he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. "Sleeping?"

"I like to get a little extra sleep before a big night on the town." She winked playfully at him. She looked at his shirt. "Take back what I said, that's a good choice."

"Where exactly are we going anyway?"

"The Raven."

When she realized he had no idea what she was talking about she laughed. "Merlin, you've never been to a club have you?"

"Yeah, uh, course I have. Why?"

"You have got to be the worst liar I have ever met."

"Really? How do you know I'm lying?" He crossed his arms to emphasize his defiance.

She rolled her eyes at his sad attempt to convince her. "Really? Your ears turn red."

"No they don't," though he knew that they definitely did. His mother never let him get away with anything.

"There's a mirror behind you," she said pointing over her shoulder as she turned and went over to the sofa, choosing to sit on the back of it and let her legs dangle rather than sitting on it properly.

He watched her amused smile with a bit of disdain. He'd never win this argument. "Fine." He threw his hands up. "You've found me out. I've never been to a nightclub. I am officially the most anti-social, boring person that exists."

"Oh poor baby." She mock pouted. "Someone quick! Arrange this man a pity party! Oh wait, he has no friends! Oh no!" She pressed her hand to her heart dramatically. "Whatever shall we do Merlin?"

"You are an impossible women, you know that?" But he couldn't help but laugh as he said it.

"It comes naturally darling. Now tell me, why are you so worried about looking cool? I mean, there's nothing wrong with not being the party type. It's okay if that's not your thing, ya know?"

She cut her eyes at him and leaned forward, a sly smile taking over her face. "Unless you want to impress someone. Say, my flatmate?"

"No! I-I-I mean, I don't think of her that way. I just wanted to seem like I knew what I was doing. I don't really know anyone here." He shrugged but she could tell that what he said bothered him more than he let on.

She sighed and hopped off the back of the couch. "Well lying will get you nowhere. And after you go a few times you'll get a feel for it. And if you don't like it, there are other things we can all do. It's not that big of a deal."

"Really?"

"Sure. And if it's not your thing, there's always a play park around the corner we can try."

He ran to the couch and grabbed a throw pillow, chasing her down the hall with it until she slammed her bedroom door in his face.

He didn't fancy anyone. Not that girl from the coffee shop called Freya, not Gwen, and most certainly not the new thorn in his side, Morgana. Not even when she walked out of her room in a one-shouldered, lace black dress with her hair down in loose curls. Nope.

"You look nice," he managed as he averted his eyes in an attempt not to stare too long.

She scoffed. "Really? Nice? You know, showing this much skin usually turns guys into blithering fools."

Suddenly he was feeling quite bold. "Well, considering I've seen you in your knickers I'd say there's not much left to the imagination."

She stared for a moment, a confused look crossing her features. "Touché, Merlin."

* * *

If there was ever a time where Merlin felt out of place, this was definitely it. He could hear the dance music pulsating through the building's brick walls as he stood across the street, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot watching people file into the club. He was aware that he was under-dressed, and he knew that was something he shouldn't care about, but he couldn't help but feel as though people were judging him.

"You coming Merlin?" Gwen broke him out of his thoughts and he looked up and caught her backward glance as she started to cross the street. Of course she looked flawless. She had pinned her hair up and was wearing a gold shirt dress with sleeves. She looked effortlessly pretty. And it made him feel even worse when he looked at his old shirt and fairly ratty jeans.

"Ye-yeah I am." Suddenly Morgana was at his side looping an arm through his.

"You fancy her," she sing-songed into his ear. To curious onlookers, they looked like a couple caught up in some intimate discussion.

"No, no I do not. Are you always this difficult?" he whispered back through clenched teeth.

She laughed then, loud and unrestrained. Gwen whipped around and eyed them suspiciously.

"I obviously missed something."

"Merlin was just saying that he feels under-dressed. But he looks nice, right?"

Gwen smiled sweetly at him. "Honestly Merlin, you do look nice. And you shouldn't worry. Most of the guys here are not as gentlemanly as you are."

Morgana pinched him discreetly in the side. "So cute."

"Stop it. You don't even know if I fancy her, why are you doing this?"

But she didn't give an answer. Instead, she looped her arm through his again and the other through Gwen's and marched them both to the front of the line.

"What are we doing?"

Again, no answer. Instead, the bouncer nodded at the three of them and they all entered the club. Merlin was immediately assaulted with an array of lights, loud music, the smell of smoke, and bodies swaying in all different directions. It was overwhelming.

"I'm going to get a drink." And suddenly she was gone, leaving Merlin and Gwen alone. He frowned. It was probably part of her scheme to get them together. But Gwen didn't seem to notice his frustration and instead smiled at him.

"I see a few people I know. Would you want to go over and meet them?" She gestured at a table where a girl with honey colored hair and a round face sat looking rather bored as two men sitting across from her—one blonde and one with deep brown hair—laughed over something she obviously didn't find funny. Even Gwen's friends were good-looking. Merlin felt even worse now, but he swallowed his doubts and slowly nodded his head, allowing Gwen to take him by the arm and guide him towards their table. If they liked Gwen they'd probably like him too, right?

When they reached the table all three occupants looked in their direction and smiled.

"Thank God you're here Gwen. I've been sitting with these two for over an hour because they thought getting out of the house would help me get over Paul."

Gwen beamed. "Well, I'm here now and I've brought a friend. Sophia, this is Merlin. Merlin, this is Sophia, Gwaine, and Leon." She gestured to each one and Merlin waved at them before jamming his hand back into the pocket of his jeans.

"Is that little Irish vixen with you?" Gwaine eyed the club quickly before meeting Gwen's somewhat disapproving look and a light punch in the arm from Leon.

"Morgana will not go out with you, Gwaine. I don't know why you insist on trying so hard."

Gwaine looked at Gwen as if the answer was obvious. "It's because she gives good chase, and that interests me."

"She doesn't give good chase, she's just not interested in you." Sophia dropped her head back onto the table with a sigh.

Merlin watched them with amused expression as Gwen addressed the situation.

"Gwaine fancies Morgana quite a bit," she said with a huff. Clearly she didn't approve of this infatuation.

"He fancies anything with a pulse," Leon said as Gwaine shot him a look of mock offense.

"That's debatable," was the muffled response from Sophia, whose face was pressed firmly into the table.

"All right, all right!" Gwen stood up and yanked on Sophia's arm. "We are going to get a drink and we are going to dance, yeah?"

"Fine." She allowed Gwen to lead her off, which left Merlin alone with Gwaine and Leon. They went through the normal questions. Merlin told them of his current situation and he learned that Leon had known Gwen since they were children and that he and Gwaine were both mates of Morgana's older brother. He also learned that the bouncer outside the club was their friend Percy, and that even though he looked quite scary, he was incredibly nice.

He was genuinely enjoying himself when he noticed the air to his left side stir. He looked up from the table to see Morgana next to him, grinning wildly at all three of them.

"Is this strictly male bonding time, or can I join as well?"

"I can always make time for you, Morgana."

"Oh Gwaine. Honestly. It's not going to happen." She laughed, and Merlin realized this must be a little game they've been playing.

"Come on, can't you see it? We would have beautiful Irish babies. They would have fantastic hair!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Nope. Not happening. Find yourself another girl to pine after."

He pouted and downed the rest of his drink. "Well, if there's absolutely no hope, maybe you could at least dance with me? You know, to ease the pain?" He winked at her as she laughed.

"You're pathetic, but I suppose I can dance with you. Wouldn't want to see you in that much agony, now would I?"

"Not too sure about that one," Leon mumbled as Morgana and Gwaine disappeared into the crowd of people. "They're so dramatic."

"I could tell." Merlin liked Leon. He seemed the most laid back and sincere out of the group so far. "Tell me, does he actually fancy her?"

Leon nearly choked on his drink as he stifled a laugh. "Oh good Lord, yes. But everyone has at one time or another. That's just Morgana. She does that to people. He'll get over it. He's a flirt. They've been dancing around each other for so long that I doubt anything will ever happen between them. They're too wild to be together. They need someone to anchor them down."

"Did you ever like her?"

"Yeah, I did. But we were kids. I was only fifteen and she was thirteen and we were so stupid. It was a hit and miss. We kissed once, but that was it. She was always going in so many directions and I was always the friend of her brother. It happens." He shrugged. "Besides, she's sort of in a relationship and I've been seeing someone for nearly two years now. I think I may propose soon."

"That's great! Congratulations!" He reached out and shook his hand. After that he didn't know what to say. So he said the first thing that came to his mind. "What do you mean sort of?"

"Ah, Tauren. He's a jerk and they're on and off again so often that I can't keep up with it."

"Oh." He stared at his hands for a minute in contemplation. He wasn't disappointed. Nope, not one bit.

"But Gwen. She's such a saint. I don't know how she puts up with all whirlwind that accompanies Morgana. You've been staying with them, you must know."

Merlin laughed. "She definitely likes to irritate me. But Gwen has been absolutely wonderful these last few days. Really. I'm surprised she's not with anybody."

"Well, there's this bloke called Lance that just moved here. He works with her now. She told me they've been talking, but I don't know." He took another drink and rubbed his face tiredly. "Listen to us Merlin. Sitting here gossiping like old biddies when we should be out there drinking ourselves into a frenzy and chasing skirts."

"Chasing skirts? Really? Are you sure you're not my Gran?"

Leon laughed. "Well I was in a dress once but-"

But Merlin didn't hear the rest of his story. Even though he most definitely didn't like Morgana, he couldn't help but be captivated by the sight of her dancing. Or maybe it was her hips. He shook the thought away. Either way, it's not like it mattered. He didn't fancy any women here. Yet.

A/N: Next chapter we'll see Tauren being a jerk and get introduced to Arthur. Things are going to get pretty interesting. ;) Oh, and Merlin still won't admit he's attracted to Morgana. But he's getting there, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I hope everyone has had a very safe and happy holiday season!

I know it's been awhile—I apologize for that. (Please don't hate me!) I'm sorry I can't update every week, but I greatly appreciate everyone's support and sweet reviews. You guys are the best!

I don't even want to talk about the Merlin finale—it's too painful. Let's just pretend it never happened, yeah?

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

III.

Merlin had spent most of his night evading the dance floor with Leon. He had confessed after his fourth beer that he wasn't much of a dancer. Merlin laughed and nodded in agreement, staring down at his second drink. He wasn't very keen on alcohol—it made his body feel heavy. Plus, it didn't take much to get him drunk. So he was perfectly content to sit with Leon and people watch while he alternately sipped his water and beer.

"Please, for the love of all things good and holy, save me from the madness." Sophia had practically thrown herself at the table, wide eyes pleading with both the men in front of her. "If I have to keep dancing or take another shot I may just vomit. Not sure if I won't anyway." She once again laid her cheek against the table top.

"Where are they?" Leon looked around but couldn't see them anywhere.

"Morgana's ass of a brother is here and he's chatting up Gwen. Ugh. He's so insistent. I mean, he sleeps with anyone he wants to, why does he have to bother her?" She gestured wildly. "There's loads of women here who'd have him!"

Merlin couldn't help but laugh at her drunken shouting as Leon merely shook his head. Honestly, Merlin hoped he never met Morgana's brother. He had a feeling that wouldn't see eye to eye on anything.

"And that other dick of a man is here. Jesus, what's his name Leon? The one Morgana strings along?"

"Tauren."

"Yeaaahhhhhh. That's the one."

Leon grimaced and gave Sophia a knowing look before turning to Merlin.

"This night could get interesting soon. Her brother absolutely loathes Tauren."

"Why? Well, I mean aside from him being a dick."

Leon laughed. "He works with their father. Tauren's constantly trying to weasel his way in to Uther's life. Like he wants Uther to like him more than he likes his own son. I have no idea what Morgana ever saw in him."

Sophia nearly spit her drink all over the table. "Clearly you haven't seen the man shirtless."

"Hopefully he'll be too engrossed in Gwen to bother with Tauren—"

"I SAID YOU NEED TO LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Of course, the minute they hoped for some sort of peace all hell would break loose. Merlin and Leon stood, scanning the room until their eyes fell on two men standing near the bar with Morgana standing between them. Gwen was nowhere to be seen. They both approached the bar as did several other people eager to see what the yelling was all about.

The man with the leather jacket and slicked back hair looked at the other man, a blonde in a Polo shirt smugly. "Well mate, last time I checked, and believe me, it was thorough, she was old enough to make her own decisions."

"Tauren, stop being an ass." She crossed her arms angrily and eyed her brother. "Let it go." She looked pointedly between them. "Both of you. Get off your goddamned high horse and stop being jerks."

Tauren frowned and reached out to grab her hand. "Come on Morgana."

But she pulled her hand away from him and stood firmly between them. "No, I want to stay here with my friends."

He looked baffled, but a coy smile suddenly appeared on his face. "So, you don't want to go home with me? I mean, we could sneak off to the loo if you really wanted."

His face changed to anger when she shot him a rather disgusted look. "Ugh. No. I want to stay here. I want you to leave. And to leave me alone. "

"Oh come on, you know you don't mean that."

"I'm pretty sure she did."

"You don't need to speak for her, pretty boy."

"I'm not speaking for her. Get the hell out of here before I throw you out."

Morgana rolled her eyes. Of course this was how it always stared. Her brother had a nasty habit of getting into fights over petty things.

Tauren laughed. "Throw me out? I'd like to see you try." And of course the cocky tone he used did nothing to quell the rage that she saw crossing her brother's face. And it also did nothing to stop him from lunging at Tauren with Morgana still wedged between them.

They all landed on the ground with a loud smack. People scattered instantly, forgetting their drinks. Morgana felt something wet splash against her face and grimaced as she tried to untangle herself from the men grappling with her. "GET OFF ME." She pushed at Tauren and he rolled away from her, pushing her brother to the ground. He landed a solid punch to his face.

Morgana, now standing, tried to grab Tauren by the shoulders to get him under control, but he elbowed her harder than intended, and sent her stumbling back, knocking over a table in the process. Suddenly, someone was behind her helping her stand. Merlin's arms grasped her shoulders and she turned to face him before looked back at her brother, who had now managed to stand and was ready to hit Tauren back when the bartender shouted at them.

"ALL OF YOU OUT RIGHT NOW OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE!"

Percy grabbed Tauren by the back of his leather jacket and gave them an exasperated look before leading them all outside.

Merlin helped Morgana outside, but not before he caught the pointed look that Leon was giving him. He shouted over the din, hoping Leon would hear.

"Make sure they get home safe!"

Leon nodded his head before disappearing into the confused crowd.

Tauren didn't even say anything due to Percy's large frame threatening to bash his face in. Instead, he turned and began the walk toward his nearby flat. Percy looked between Merlin, Morgana, and her brother before nodding.

"You okay?"

Morgana forced a smile and placed her hand on his arm. "Yes, thank you Percy. I think we just need to go home."

Satisfied with her answer, he went back into the club. She immediately turned on her brother, who was cupping his nose with both hands and sighed. "God Arthur, why do you have to be such a pompous idiot?"

So that was his name. Merlin looked to Arthur for a response. "So, me defending you makes me a pompous idiot?"

"You know this wasn't about me. It was about showing how manly you are and putting Tauren in his place, which by the way, you didn't do a very good job."

"If the bastard hadn't broke my nose I'd—" but he was cut off as Merlin stepped in front of him and got mere inches from his face.

"What are you doing?" But Merlin didn't speak. He reached out and grabbed Arthur's chin with one hand and touched his nose with the other. "Get off me, freak! Who are you anyway?"

He stepped back with a stupid grin on his face. "I'm Merlin. And your nose isn't broken, but you'll definitely bruise. I'd go home and put ice on it."

Morgana couldn't help but laugh at her brother's puzzled expression.

"And just who do you think you are?"

"Actually, he's Gaius's nephew. He's staying with me and Gwen." Morgana smiled smugly at Arthur as he opened and closed his mouth soundlessly. "Do close your mouth Arthur, you're not a fish. It makes you look like even more of an idiot."

"That is the last time I EVER stand up for you!"

"I wasn't asking you to in the first place!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU'D STOP BEING SUCH A SLEAZE AND DATING DIRTBAGS LIKE THAT I WOULDN'T HAVE TO!

Merlin observed Morgana's facial expression. She looked… somewhat hurt? But she quickly masked it and squared her shoulders. "I can take care of myself Arthur. I don't need you, or anyone else standing up for me."

"Clearly," he said bitterly while wiping the blood from his nose with the back of his hand.

"You should go home and put some ice on that. Wouldn't want daddy seeing you like that, would you?"

He frowned and pulled out his phone. "At least let me call you a cab. You may be the most sober drunk I know, but you're still drunk."

"I have my mobile, Arthur. I'm capable."

"Fine. Be the bitch you always are. I don't even know why I try to be kind to you." He stormed off into the street.

"It's only to boost your own ego! You have a complex, Arthur! You should get that checked out!" Merlin wasn't sure if he'd heard her until he saw Arthur stick his middle finger in the air without even bothering to turn back towards her. They watched him continue to walk away and Morgana sighed loudly.

"Why aren't you back inside with the others?"

"I guess play parks are more my speed." He had tried to make a joke hoping that she would at least grant him a smile, but she only frowned and started walking.

"Are you going to get a cab?"

"Does it look like I'm getting a cab?"

He continued to follow behind her. How did she manage to walk so fast in heels? "Er, no. It doesn't." Thunder rumbled overhead and he silently hoped it wouldn't start raining until they were back at the flat.

"Please stop talking."

He nodded and allowed her to lead them down the quiet streets. He wasn't going to mention how cold she looked, or the fact that it had started raining. Or that he no longer had any idea where they were. But he did notice that her shoulder was bleeding. She must've hurt it when she fell into the table.

"Morgana?"

No response.

"Morgana?"

She turned around fiercely, eyes blazing. "What Merlin? Why don't you just go back to the club and leave me be?"

"I-uh- well- you're bleeding."

"What?"

"Your shoulder. You must've hurt it when you fell. But it's bleeding."

She turned around and began walking again. "It'll be fine. I'll take care of it later."

"I can help."

She turned so abruptly that he nearly crashed into her. "What is with you men thinking I need help? I don't need anyone looking out for me."

"Clearly."

Thunder sounded overhead again. "How close are we? It's going to get nasty soon."

"Oh really? How do you know? What are you, a bloody psychic?"

As if on cue, the lightning pierced the sky and Merlin smiled at the back of Morgana's head. "Something like that," he mumbled, but she didn't hear him over the rush of rain. He followed her in silence for a few more minutes until something sparked his interest. The number of streetlights had dwindled. The houses looked different.

"Are we close?"

No answer.

"Uh, Morgana?"

"Yes… Maybe… Ugh, I don't know!" She threw her arms rather dramatically into the air.

"So, we're lost?"

"No."

"But you just said—"

"We are momentarily misplaced."

"Ah. Right." He looked around. They would definitely have to backtrack or call for a taxi. And knowing Morgana's anger they'd be stalking around London all night in the rain.

She had to be cold. She looked it. The rain had washed away the blood from her shoulder and he could see the jagged cut more clearly. She'd probably need a few stitches.

Suddenly she stopped in front of a modest brick house. The street was dark save for the one lone streetlight three houses down. Somewhere in the distance tires squealed. He watched her curiously. She was so still he could see the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Her shoulders slumped and she spoke so soft that he almost thought he imagined it.

"I used to live here."

"What?"

"After my dad died. They were my temporary foster family before Uther adopted me."

Merlin couldn't think of anything to say. "Were they nice?"

"Sure. They had a cat. He hated me. I still have scars." She frowned at some unspoken memory and turned to face him. "Sorry I'm such a bitch."

"You're not a bitch. You're drunk and angry. And your boyfriend's an ass."

"He's _not _my boyfriend."

Merlin ignored the feeling of relief that washed over him.

"Arthur's an ass too."

Merlin laughed. "He may be, but I really think he was just looking out for you."

"The problem is that you don't know him, Merlin. Sure he cares about me, but his problem with Tauren, that's what makes him act this way. They're in a constant pissing contest and he's always trying to beat him out to please his daddy."

"I'm sorry."

She chuckled then. "There's no reason to be sorry. I've lived with him for over ten years. You get used to it."

"Yeah." He looked down at his sopping wet shoes. "I suppose you do."

She exhaled, loud and heavy. "We should probably call a taxi."

"Yeah?" He couldn't hide his smile.

She gave him a light shove for mocking her, but couldn't mask her own smile. "Yeah. I have absolutely no idea how to get home."

**A/N**: Bit of a filler chapter and pretty dialogue heavy, but I promise this story is getting somewhere. Next chapter, Merlin will ask someone out on a date and we will learn that Morgana has a secret she's been keeping.

As always, constructive reviews are appreciated.


End file.
